


Normal

by daddyissuesmademe



Category: Arkham Asylum (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: 3 AM HORNY TIME, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, F/M, Jason Todd Smut, Jason Todd xReader, Jason Todd/Reader - Freeform, Kinky, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pure filth, sub!Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyissuesmademe/pseuds/daddyissuesmademe
Summary: Jason Todd wanted to be in this position, tied up and teased. Wants to be taken care of in his own way that involves dirty talking, chairs, aphrodisiacs and a lot of sex. You are just the person who is going to take care of him.
Relationships: Arkham Knight/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing any kind of fanfic so bottom line, it's bad.

“You do realize that once we do this, there is no going back to normal”

“Baby, there has never been anything normal about us” and with knowing smirk Jason tipped his shot glass filled with sketchy alien aphrodisiacs in your direction and gulped it all at once.

You followed shortly after and everything that followed was blur or rather a bliss, you couldn’t tell. The aphrodisiacs had worked, maybe a little too well. With the newfound strength, you pushed Jason back in a nearby chair.

“Sit. Stay” you commanded. Fastening the pre-existent chains on the said chair, the urge to rip off not only your own clothes but Jason’s as well was stronger than ever.

You stood in front of him, his eyes raked over your poised body wanting nothing but to touch you and fuck you till you collapsed. You could see the lust in his eyes and you wanted nothing more than to act out all his fantasies but this was about him.

You leaned in and rested your face on his forehead, lips barely touching. He leaned in to close the gap but you stepped back just to be out of his reach. How he’d strain his whole body against the chair to kiss you but you didn’t want that, no. You wanted raw emotion, needy moans and most of all, him. You held his chin and made him look up at you.

“Let me make you feel good baby.” You whispered in his ear and tugged on his earlobe making him let out a grunt. You pulled away with a smirk on your face climbing onto his lap and wasting no time, you attached lips to his. You were used to this, the rush and aggression that often left you wanting for more. The way he’d claim your mouth with his tongue and make you feel so weak just like that. Your hand found its way into his hair and tugged it back making him moan and giving you the time to bite down on his lip. The other hand started exploring his broad chest which was already straining against the button down he wore. Letting go of each others lips, panting for air you worked on his shirt too aroused to think right, you ripped it open. You spread both your hands on his broad chest and let your hands explore the known scars. Your mouth now attached to his jaw, sucking on his sweet spot making him roll his eyes to the back of his head with soft whimpers. You moved down to his Adam’s apple. Grazing the sensitive skin with your teeth. He was breathing heavy, his gruff voice barley above a whisper. Without wasting a second, you attached your lips to his nipples

You could feel his cock straining against the rough material of his jeans and right onto your pussy.

“Don’t fucking tease me, baby girl” Jason growled and let his head fall back on the head rest of the chair. He loved the feeling of your pussy. No matter where or how it was. He wanted you, all of you.

You lifted your face off his chest to look at your work. Satisfied with wet mess on his right peck.

“If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?” you grinned and started sucking on his collarbone leaving marks.

“Shut up” he managed to mummer out between the wave of pleasure he was experiencing. You could feel him vibrating, leaving his collarbone you trailed your tongue from his neck to cheekbones, your hands held his face as an attempt to resist his movement, your mouth trailed along his sharp features, leaving open mouthed kisses along the left side of his face and stopped right at the corner of his mouth, with such innocence you could only whisper 2 words “Make me.”

Jason felt those two words go right to his cock. Not only he was hard, his cock was throbbing. His dominant side wanted to break the restraints and fuck you on that chair. His hands trembling to feel your body against him so he could hold you down and shove his cock right in your pussy. The thoughts made his cock leak and way you kept grinding down on his hard on made him want it more.

You knew Jason and his alpha nature and also knew that the restraints would not hold him down. But you also knew how badly Jason would want to punish you for being a brat and that’s exactly what you did.

Whilst Jason was in his thought you got up from his lap, already missing the feel of your favourite spot and took a step back from him only to be met by a gorgeous sight.

You let your eyes wonder from top to bottom. Jason was in restraints. His raven hair was matted across his stunning face. You could see the marks you left on his body, going from his chest to collarbone to jaw. His lips, swollen and slightly apart, breathing heavy. His chest was heaving and glistened with sweat and your saliva. But what made you want to throw your control out of the window was his cock. Oh, sweet lord, you could never get used to how big he was and how you loved it when he used your holes, all of them knowing that he hits just the right spots. You could see the wet spot on his dark jeans. His pre cum, and you fucking loved it. He had let you put him in that position because he trusts you to take care of him and that’s what you had planned.

He whined at the lost contact. He was angry. The best kind of angry. The kind where he’d fuck you till you passed out.

“Once I am out of this chair you are going to regret this. I am going to fucking ruin you.” He growled out.

“Oh, I am sure I will.” You winked at him, clearly enjoying the show. You took a few steps back and stumbled on the coffee table. Perfect.

“Eyes on me, Todd” You said in a sultry voice and sat on the edge of the table. You knew his gaze would never leave you but damn he loved when you were vocal.

You slowly removed the t shirt you had been wearing only to show Jason what you’d been wearing under for all this time. It was a red silk set that matched his vigilante colours. The groan that left his body was an approval to you. Adding a bit more to the already sex laden air, you spread your legs. You were wet, cross that, dripping. The red silk had turned dark.

“Fucking hell” Jason swore. “You are dripping” he stated with a teasing voice. “I haven’t even touched you yet and you already are fucking dripping”

“Let’s fix that then, shall we?” with Jason’s head jerked. Finally, he was going to feel you against him but he was wrong and so fucking glad about it. What he saw was mesmerizing, you spread apart your legs and removed your bra letting it fall on the floor. You lightly grazed your nipples and they hardened instantly. Taking both your nipples between your fingers you started pulling and tugging. You closed your eyes and let your head fall back. The fact that Jason was watching made you feel hotter and you absentmindedly started moving your hips to grind down on the coffee table.

Jason was a mess. He was watching you touch yourself like he does, the way your eyes roll into the back of your head and the goose bumps you get under his touch. He wanted you, so badly. He wanted to be the one who put you in the hazy pleasure stage.

“Don’t fucking touch what’s not yours” His voice boomed through the room and you snapped out of your aroused state. You looked at the glorious needy mess that he was. Instead of replying to his comment you took your hand off your nipple and stuck two fingers in your mouth looking directly into his eyes. You heard him swear softly. The act had done a number on him.

Making sure to never break the eye contact you gently dragged your wet spit covered fingers across your body and stopped right on your pussy. Not being touched and the aphrodisiacs had made you so sensitive that bit down on your lip. You wanted to acknowledge Jason and his desperation to touch himself and you but you were so lost in your own world.

Your muscle memory kicked in, you spread your legs farther, slowly moving your fingers along your clit. The soft whimpers you let out of your mouth made Jason squirm on his chair. Wanting more you slipped the fingers in your dripping pussy. You felt your walls close on your two fingers but they weren’t enough. You started pumping yourself, fucking yourself in front of him, for him. Your body knew what you needed; two fingers became three. You were used to Jason’s cock but your three fingers plummeting in and out of you drove you over the edge and that’s when you felt it.

“FUCK FUCK JASON FUCK” you moaned his name as you felt your walls clench, you pinched your swollen nipples as your breathing got heavier. Just like a rush you let go. Moaning his name in a daze and still fingering your pussy through the first of many orgasms on the night.

Jason watched. He watched you finger yourself like he did, he watched you cum while you moaned his name like a prayer. He has smelled the air, the sweet scent of you making him loose his mind. He was on the verge of sobbing hell. Begging for a taste of you. But he knew if he gave in, you’d keep him there for hours.

“You filthy brat, so needy so fucking needy, all it took were three fingers for you cum like that, huh? Like a fucking whore, but that wasn’t enough for you was it? You want more, don’t you?” with each passing word you started coming down from your high and wanting Jason more than ever. “Next time you cum moaning out my name, it better be when I’m fucking you into oblivion.” You don’t remember walking towards him or undoing his belt but you do remember his cock, how he had cum undone.

“Look what a mess you made” he hissed at the sudden contact. Without a second thought you had taken his swollen tip in your mouth. Jason moaned, and the sounds he made were a melody to your ears. There was no way you could have fit all his 9 inches in your throat but you cleaned him up. Feeling your mouth on him, he started to thrust upwards in your throat but you let him go with a pop.

He wanted more and seeing you spread out on your knees with strings of saliva and his cum dripping from your swollen lips made his cock twitch.

“I love the sounds you make for me, Babyboy but what I love more is you thinking you are in-charge here” you got off your knees and took off your last piece of clothing.

“I give orders around here honey and I decide how I get you fuck you” and straddled him again, he opened his mouth to retort back at you but you were quick to stuff his pretty mouth with your soaked panties. He moaned at the taste. So obscene, so raw and to add to his overflow to pleasure you started grinding your wet cunt against him. Your hole was so wet a proper angle would have had you impaled on his cock.

“Such pretty noises put a pornstar to shame Jason.” With very word you kept grinding on him, harder and faster.

“You know what I want Jason?” you looked him in the eye with lust and need “I want you to stretch me out, until I can’t take it anymore. I want you to fuck me like you hate me” He couldn’t take it anymore, he was babbling with your panties in his mouth, he thrusted into you, at least he tried to. A few tears slipped as he knew you had the control.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Jay, you want to cum, don’t you? You want me to take care you, right baby?” You cooed at him. One last time before you’d your control slip.

He nodded at you with his eyes brimming with tears and he shook beneath you.

**_“Mine”_ ** ****

You let go. Raising yourself and lining your dripping cunt with his still hard cock, you slammed onto him. The impact was a bliss, both of you were moaning. He felt so good, so big inside you. You loved how he stretched you out so nice. Jason fucking sent it. He was on cloud 9. Never had he ever came in his pants and never he thought he could cum this fast but the way you arched your back and gave a full display of your sweaty tits, oh how he wanted to suck on them and he did. With your panties still in his mouth he tasted your hard and swollen nipple mixed with your juices.

His mouth on yours made you weak and the way you called out his name and how he was so desperate for you made you bounce harder on him. You were both so overstimulated and wanted a release,

“Such a good boy for me, hMPH FUCK” Your hands in his hair pushing him into your chest. “So close fuck Jason what a fucking sight” words didn’t make sense to you. All you knew was how fucked out Jason looked under you and how you were going to cum. And you body followed right after as you let your second orgasm take over and fell apart right on his cock still inside your pussy.

You felt the aphrodisiatic high leave your body but Jason wasn’t done. He fucked you through your orgasm. He felt your body go limp and fucking went for it. Thrusting upward into your gripping pussy that as spread over him. He was going to break you into two. You knew it. He knew it. Putting your hands on his shoulder for support you let him torture your leaky cunt.

“fuck fuck fuck “you swore with each thrust “Just like that fuck, yes Jason. oh fuck, fuck.” His thrusts stronger than ever and his cock pulsing, waiting to release. You were sure his cock was messing with your brain because the only words you could say were “fuck” “Jason” and “harder” he was close and your words were an encouragement to him.

“Cum inside me. Fucking shit Jason, fill me up” you screamed one last time and he did, like a good boy he had cum for you.

You were both panting, the aphrodisiacs out of your systems were overtaken by soreness and tired.

You were resting your head shoulder and he was resting his on yours. You used your whatsoever left energy to unchain Jason and he immediately put his hands on your hips, feeling you up and down. You were both breathing heavily and on the verge of passing out on that same chair. Yet you were still trying to come off the roller coaster and get normal.

But then you remembered, nothing has ever been normal with you and with that last thought on your sound mind, you drifted to a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS BAD I KNOW  
> Please let me know how can I improve and is there something you liked or didn't like.


End file.
